


A bit of fun

by chimmykyu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Semana RadioDust, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned masturbation, please read this, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmykyu/pseuds/chimmykyu
Summary: Alastor pranked Angel, the deer demon thought it was a show of affections as he had watched on voxtube so now, they fought and now trying to reconcileOrJust read this you won’t regret it :<<
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 99





	A bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I crammed this so ill edit this when I'm free uwu

Soft jazz playing from the radio on his bedside table, a gift actually from his lover. A beautiful rosewood radio with the word “My darling” carved on the front, the whole thing was handcrafted from scratch. Alastor was probably in the lobby by now.

Angel gave a big yawn and stretched his limbs, hearing a satisfying pop from joints. He looked beside himself then saw his little burrowed and snuggled against him. The spider gave the piggy a few strokes before standing up, it was 1 in the afternoon.

“Oh? Woke up early?” he mumbled to himself, not noticing the jump of static on the radio. The spider started to hum along with the radio as he made his way to the bathroom, not closing the door as usual. He removed his sock and nightwear, throwing it into the laundry bin.

Turning on the shower and going in on the hot water, his fur dragging down. Starting with body wash is the routine, maybe a scrub as well? He tenderly massaged his tufts of fur, he felt relaxed. Based on the color of the bottle, it’s flavor would be roses.

This was a good hell morning.

‘Till it wasn’t.

\---

Angel looked at his red-stained palms.

Flipping then over to see the other side stained as well, it was the fucking shampoo. He glared at the bottle, opening the cap and squeezed the bottle downward. Seeing the unmixed hair dye and shampoo on the tiled floor. He harshly scrubbed his head and palms, hoping the red won’t stay on his white fur. His claws dragging on his skin, already feeling the red lines. _Shit_

\---

Oh, it fucking did, it stained badly.

Angel glared at his light up mirror, hoping it was joking. His hair had uneven strands and spots of red dye, shoulders having a lighter shade but still uneven. Oh, Bambi’s gonna regret this. How did he know? Well, let’s say that Alastor was the one who gave the shampoo to him as a gift.

He looked at Fat Nuggets and said, “Does mommy look bad?”, pointing at himself. The devil pig snorted, as if mad. _I’ll take that as a no_. But Angel still went into his drawer to get something that at least makes the dye look good.

So he came out with a pink headband on. Also wearing a yellow crop top and black shorts. His boots clicking

\---

Alastor was sipping on bourbon when he saw one of his shadows giggling, must be the sign of the joke in place. Letting a malicious grin as he continues to sip the alcohol.The smooth burn of bourbon, _delicious_.

“Al why ya fuckin smiling about? Not like it’s not creepy” Husk’s sarcasm dripped heavily on each word. The hybrid holding a checklist to see if any alcohol is missing from storage that he hadn’t drunk. His tail slowly moving around the tiny space.

“Well, Husker my pal! I had just implemented my “love language” to Angel just this morning!! I had done my research about this show of _affections_ so why don’t you just wait and see!” Alastor was a cheery lad. He had watched on voxtube about a couple doing something like this. It was hilarious to see an imp with intentionally uneven horns, the husband sanded one of his wife horns and the reaction!! Not disappointing the least

He stares heavily at the shot glass in Husk’s claw, a lightbulb lighting up. The radio demon released a short but high static that made the shot glass break, tiny pieces piercing in the hands claw who appeared to be distraught. (A/n: fucking s a d ist)

The demon flinched but put the shattered glass in a trash bag inside the cabinet.

Husk just refilled the empty glass then took a chug down his throat, “Well alright fucker”. Alastor listened to his microphone, hear shuffling and door slamming. Oh, Angel’s out of his room? He glances at the shadow and the elevator. A signal. The shadow scurried to the desired destination hearing a low rumble in the walls as the shadow disappeared.

\---

Before the shadow could return, loud angry clicks of heels hit the floor. Everyone looking into the hallway seeing an angry spider demon, face in a small snarl and head a mess. All demons quickly averted their eyes when the spindly demon caught them staring. Turns out an angry whore was scary to look at.

Husk’s eyes were wide open then said, “What happened to you kid? Got blood on your hair?” as he inspected in a distance. Alastor smiled even wider when there’s only a meter of distance. He lets go of his glass and stared at Angel, one eyebrow-raising.

“Oh, darling!! What a pleasant afternoon we have, don’t you agree?” Alastor’s staticky voice was loud and clear. “ ** _Honey, sweetie_** ”,the arachnid growled out with a forced smile, “can ya tell me why,fucking _why_ , ya put dye in my shampoo?”

“Well Angel I just thought you need a change of color, now look at you!! Quite dashing with red my dear” Angel wasn’t amused when he saw the deer demon grinning as if he won some kind of prize. “Alastor, my fur is fuckin damaged!! Do you know how long I make this fur perfect???” He rages as he walked closer.

“Hmm 5 minutes give or take” 

That was the last straw. The sex worker’s fur was not to mess with, it took over a whole evening to get his fur smooth and silky. To have that radiant glow in a distance. Even in the morning, it would take half an hour to brush out tufts fur from sleeping. Having so many products to use.

But Angel took a deep breath then forced a grin on his face. “Okay sweetheart, thanks for tellin’ me” then sashayed out of the lobby, upper arms appeared to be on his waist while lower swayed with tightly closed fists. He appeared to be mad…? Alastor can quite tell based on the actions of his sha. But honestly? He does appear to be mad...

“Now Al why the fuck did you put red dye in a blonde’s shampoo?”

“Well you see, I had watched this short picture show on voxtube about how couples show affection or jokes-“

Turns out Alastor was watching a “couple” of pranks on voxtube, the cringe-y ones.

—

Alastor regrets.

Oh, he regrets what he did, it’s not because Angel got back at him. It’s because Angel doesn’t do anything with him anymore

—  
Example 

Alastor hummed as he walked down the hall with soft jazz coming from his microphone. He hasn’t seen him since he walked out of their conversation, odd honestly. Deer ears flicked to the right, eyes dilating. Al’s left hand went into his pocket and checked the time: supper.

He opened the door to see Nifty, Charlie, and his darling having a grand time. Angel looked like he was in a bubble of euphoria. The spider was leaning on the table while standing with his sharp teeth display in a grin. His heterochromatic eyes closed in giggles.

Nifty made eye contact with the radio demon her eye widening the same with her smile, “Hello Alastor!!”. Charlie smiled, her apple cheeks bunching together.”Hey, Alastor come and join us!!”.But before he could even say anything a loud yawn was heard. Angel stood up and made a fake yawn. “Oh shucks, I’m gettin’ tired. Time to hit the hay sisters. See ya in the mornin” then made a soft hmph noise and quickly brisked walked.

How odd, normally Angel would talk to him or even ask him to escort him to his room.

The spider demon didn’t spare a glance at the radio demon.

How odd.

\--

Oh, this cycle repeats for about 4 days. Alastor coming in a room then Angel leaving, always having a small noise _hmph_. Angel doesn’t even give the radio demon attention, a glance even. Angel still has red blotches in his hair, he said that any hair bleach won’t get it out. Alastor had made so many plans to apologize but none were…” romantic”.

Mayhaps he misses mon cheri. His darling

Alastor let out a deep sigh. _This difficult, how should I go about this?_

\--

Angel was having the time of his life...Well, the afterlife. He had been hiding from all these few days but is just not leaving the actual room!! He would often stay near the door and see what the deer demon would do. First wasn't noticeable, just his grin thinning. But recently his ears would go down with his grin faltering ever so slightly.

The spider leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking over the city of hell. Smoke in the air and cars honking in the night. Wearing a sweater and shorts is enough. Bare spider feet on the cold concrete, clenching and clenching.

He had to turn off the radio in his room, already knowing that its a form of communication of Alastor, or to know how Angel’s feeling. It was sweet actually. If Angel started crying, no little over five minutes a knock would resound.

It's cute to watch him but at the same time Angel was hoping that Alastor would do something about this, it's getting lonely. He already misses the warmth of the demon. Missing the way Alastor’s smile would be different for him, just for him to see and adore.

The taller one let a long deep exhale, one hand on his chest the other on just sagging while his other set hugging his lower torso tightly. ** _Wanting to feel his warmth once again in this cold evening._**

“I miss him” Angel let the thought wander quietly in his head.

\---

“Darling are you there?”The radio suddenly became alive. Angel looked quite shocked to see an unplugged and non-battery radio working. He had sat down near the bedside table and fat nuggets getting belly rubs. He missed these moments.

Remembering a memory that was like this. It was when they were just starting their relationship. Angel was crying, body weak from the abuse it received from Valentino, then the radio turned on and started to speak, let’s just say that the spider released a manly shriek.

“Hm” It was a soft sound, Angel was already questioning if it’s too quiet to hear. His mouth opening to say something but was interrupted.

“May I invite you this evening in the ballroom? Perhaps I need to say something”

“...”

“Please do come, darling. I had missed you dearly” Angel released a shaky breath, wow maybe this has gone too far…

The radio turned off by itself, stifling silence cane back in the room. Feeling suffocating, the spider stood up and went to his closet. Changing his outfit, still wanting to impress his lover even if they had a petty fight.

\--

When Angel came out of the room wearing a special vintage nightgown, the shadow that was waiting for him made a dramatic fainting motion, making the spider laugh at the joke. “Hey baby, gonna escort me to Smiles?” seeing the shadow Alastor stand up then making an exaggerated nod made his chest quench. (A/N: I’m gonna write shadow Alastor as SA as of now)

_When Alastor and Angel were having a little fun through the radio, SA suddenly appeared into the pink room looking like a hungry beast suddenly took hold of Angel’s feet and dragged near the end of the bed.” “Al! Chill” then laughed even when SA started kissing his neck. “Cher? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong with our little game?”. That was the night where Angel had an intense orgasm from “masturbation”._

SA offered his elbow which the taller gladly take. They started to stroll so many halls and rooms to finally arrived in the ballroom, they heard soft music coming through the door.SA slowly opened the door and guide Angel into the center, not leaving his side.

Alastor sat on the old piano of the hotel, eyes closed with a smile. Not giving him a sign if he knows that the spider had arrived. But before Angel would make a sound SA took hold both of his upper hands then starts to sway with the music, letting a smirk come. 

The taller made his lower set of go around the body of his dancing partner and started to dance as well. Then suddenly the pace of the piano was going quicker, making both of them dance faster. Angel full-on laughing with how he was passed around the demons of darkness, having a turn with each one. Even getting thrown in the air!!

Then the sound of the music was starting to slow down, Angel closed his eyes letting the beat take over. Probably a shadow behind him started to sway with him in slow motions. The taller had a small smile on his face, feeling the warmth on his back.

“Angel… I would like to..apologize” Alastor was dancing with him.

Angel just made a non-committal sound as the continued together.

“I watched a picture show on voxtube saying that these are some ways to express affection to one’s partner. When Husk found out why we had little to no interaction he had explained how it’s wrong on multiple levels of trust”.

Now the lovers stopped dancing, music quieting down. Alastor hugged Angel from the back, squeezing him tenderly.

“Won’t cha forgive me,sha?” cajun accent slipping from his normal radio English dialect.

Angel turned around, staring at the shorter with so much _love_ in his eyes, putting both of his hands on Alastor’s face, gently pulling him into a short but chaste kiss.

“that s ya answer sweetheart, love my shorty” cocky grin as Angel said but before he says anything anymore he was pulled into a kiss, a rough one.

What a pleasant evening in hell.


End file.
